Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil
|- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |- ! class="infobox-header" colspan="2" style="background: rgb(255, 235, 205); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);" |Production information |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2" | |} Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil '''is an online flash crossover versus fighting game found on Nick.com, in which both heroes and villains from various Nickelodeon cartoons can be played as brawlers. The previous two "Super Brawl" games were made prior to Nickelodeon's work with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. This is the last Super Brawl game in Flash, as Super hero brawl 4 was in html5, and Super Brawl Universe was first released on the Google Play Store. Players are given a choice of characters, which includes the four Turtles and Shredder. They may also choose a male or female "Fan" - a human companion dressed like the character, that will jump in for a super "Fan Power" move upon filling a bar. The Fan Power moves replaced the Super Move from the previous Super Brawl games, as they are both very powerful attacks that require a bar to be filled up before they can be used. Objective Edit Defeat all other foes your character is paired against. Controls Edit *Up arrow — jump *Right arrow — move right *Left arrow — move left *Down arrow — block *X — punch *Z — kick *C — Special attack *Special combo move — This move is different for all characters. For Korra, it is Right arrow, Left Arrow, X, and produces an Avatar Blast which causes her to bend all four elements at the same time. For Amon, it is Down arrow, Right arrow, Z, and produces a Blood Bending Stun, a strong, quick blow to the opponent. The special attack can only be used when the fan power meter is full. The effects vary from character to character, and when charged completely, the playing field is engulfed in lightning-like images along with a powerful attack. For Korra, the playing field is engulfed in gold-colored lightning, Naga runs across the screen, and a fangirl/boy (the choice is given at the start of the game) cheers from the side. For Amon, the playing field is engulfed in purple-colored lightning and the fangirl/boy shoots lightning at the opponent. Playable modes Edit *Story Mode: Pick a brawler and difficulty. Battle opponents to be crowned the ultimate brawler. *Free Play: Pick a brawler, a computer controlled opponent, difficulty, and the stage. First player to win two matches wins. *Multiplayer: Play as either a guest or with an account in either free play mode or tournament mode. Pick a brawler and stage, and the computer finds another opponent. If in free play mode, the first to win two games wins. *Training: Pick a brawler, stage, and opponent. The training mode teaches you the Special combo move for each character, and the opponent rejuvenates health every time their health gets to a critical level. Playable brawlers SpongeBob *Combo: Jellyfish Blast *Super Attack: Bubble Slash Abrasive S.B. *Combo: Scratch Slide *Super Attack: Jellyfish Swarm *Episode: The Abrasive Side Plankton *Combo: Robo Cannon *Super Attack: Chum Bucket Sanjay & Craig *Combo: Snakey Slash *Super Attack: Arcade Drop Noodman *Combo: Brawlberry Pie *Super Attack: Blueberry Bombardment Tufflips *Combo: Beefshield *Super Attack: Carrier Shock Leo *Combo: Dash & Slash *Super Attack: TV Toss Donnie *Combo: Bo Staff Shockwave *Super Attack: Machinery Bash Raph *Combo: 100 Sai Stab *Super Attack: Sai Storm Mikey *Combo: Electric Boogaloo *Super Attack: Pizza Truck Shredder *Combo: Shredding Spark *Super Attack: Shredding Shockwave Timmy *Combo: Fairy Beam *Super Attack: Fairy Swarm D. Crocker *Combo: Ultimate F *Super Attack: F Eruption Gold Ranger *Combo: Barracuda Blades *Super Attack: Octozord Xandred *Combo: Mooger Portal Punch *Super Attack: Giant Fists Bloom *Combo: Dragonfire Fury *Super Attack: Fireball Korra *Combo: Avatar Blast *Super Attack: Naga Amon *Combo: Blood Bending Stun *Super Attack: Lightning Strike Tahno *Combo: Hydro Blast *Super attack: Card Swarm Po *Combo: Panda Belly Pound *Super Attack: Thunderclap Master Junjie *Combo: Golden Lotus Clap *Super Attack: Sneak Attack Fans *Dylan' *'Bobbi' *'Spike' *'Thistle' *'Glitch' *'Karmen' *'Ryan' *'Falon' *'Ved' *'Avril' *'Amaro' *'Ruby' *'Gio' *'Cat' *'Lance' *'Violet' *'Ace' *'Pam' *'Dante' *'Zoe' *'Izo' *'Kesuk' *'Yoki' Playable stages Edit *'Aang Memorial''' *'Alfea tower' *'Downtown rooftops' *'Fairy World Stadium' *'Krusty Krab Alley' *'Oogway's retreat' *'Random' *'Sanzu river' *'The frycade' *'Southern Air Temple' *'Turtle Stadium' See also Edit *Super Brawl *Super Brawl 2 *Super Brawl 3: Just Got Real External links Edit *Link to the game Gallery Trivia This is the third Super Brawl game to have a theme, as Jingle Brawl was themed around Christmas, Super Brawl Summer was themed around summer, and Super Fall Brawl was themed around fall. This game has the theme "Good vs. Evil", and Super Hero Brawl 4 has a superhero theme. Category:Games Category:2013